


The Making of SHIELD's Database Files

by uofmdragon



Series: Ultimate Spider-man Shorts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Clint is distracting, Coulson wants to work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson is charged with the task of putting together the Database Files for SHIELD.  Clint has nothing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of SHIELD's Database Files

**Author's Note:**

> Based on scenes from "Flight of the Iron Spider" in Season 1. Beta by pyroblaze18 (kultiras)

"What the hell are you doing?" Clint asked as he pushed open the door to the room that Phil uses as a home office.

"I'm preparing some datafiles for the new team to go over," Phil said, looking up at him.

"You were talking."

"I was narrating the video."

"Video?" Clint blinked and then mock-affronted added, "They get video?!"

"They're teenagers, I thought a multimedia file might be more appropriate for them," Coulson replied.

"You never did that for me?" Clint pouted.

"You are not a teenager of the new millenium," Phil said, giving him an unimpressed look. "And I know you like to pretend to be just a dumb kid from the circus, but you didn't join the circus until you were a teenager and most of the trick arrows in your quiver are based on your own designs."

"So?" Clint asked.

"So, you are fully capable of reading briefings," Phil said.

"Are you saying the kids aren't?" Clint asked, trying to goad Phil a bit.

"These aren't briefings, they're datafiles about possible opponents they may come across and contain valuable information, including strategies to defeat them."

"Sounds like briefings," Clint sing-songed as he lifted himself onto one of Coulson's filing cabinets.

"They're not," Coulson insisted, looking back at the computer and going back to work. He didn't start talking again.

"Hey, can I do a video presentation? Instead of paperwork after I go on missions," Clint asked with a grin, after a few minutes.

"No," Phil said.

"But..."

"No," Phil said firmly.

Clint fell silent, curling his legs up and just watching Phil.

It took awhile for Phil to get unnerved enough to ask, "Are you going to stay there all day?"

"No, I was planning on dragging you out for some dinner in a couple hours," Clint offered.

"Agent Barton, are you asking me out on a date?" Phil asked, deadpan except for the slight twitch by his lip, which meant he was trying to hold back a smile.

"Yeah," Clint agreed. "Interested? Just so you know, I do put out."

"I'm aware of that," Phil said. This time he wasn't able to hold back the pleased smile. "Yes, dinner sounds nice."

Clint smiled—at least he knew that at some point in the evening, he'd be able to drag Phil out of the room. He'd wait as long as he needed, to do that.

"I'm going back to work now," Phil warned.

"I'm aware of that," Clint replied.

"You're going to sit there and stare at me?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to keep your mouth shut?"

"Maybe."

Phil sighed, long and drawn out, "This is going to twice as long now, isn't it?"

"Probably," Clint said, with a shrug. He liked to talk and he knew himself well enough to know that he'd probably start making comments within the first three datafiles.

"You are so lucky I love you," Phil muttered to himself as turned the microphone back on.

"Yeah, I am," Clint said softly.

Coulson started narrating the next enemy and Clint kept his mouth shut...

 

...for five files and then started adding his own commentary. He ordered dessert that night at dinner for his good behavior.


End file.
